High Demands
by BorneBeloved124
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are forced to prove their loyalty to a each other as friends as they figure out if they can ever be more again. Issues with Courtney's troubling family life arise as Duncan deals with some baggage of his own. After four years of separation, will the problems they're trying to fight tear them farther apart, or is it fate trying to reunite them again?
1. Graduation Day

It had been years since she had last heard from Duncan. She had been hoping he would reach out to her despite the breakup, but he never did. And she knew he wouldn't. He said he would consider getting back together after she graduated, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

But she survived.

And fixed her hair one last time before her speech. She walked on the stage with her usual confident demeanor and addressed her peers. _I can't believe it, I worked so hard for this. It's like all my dreams-well most of them, came to fruition. I just wish he was here…OR that someone was._

She continued speaking before her negative thoughts got the best of her.

"-And you must believe that you have great purpose in this world. Don't give others the power to determine your worth, your ability, your strength. You have come a long way, celebrate that. Frida Kahlo said painting completed her life. Whatever you decide to do, make sure it is something that makes you feel whole. Most days, you should feel privileged to work or do that thing. If that's not the case, too late you already blew 100,000 grand learning how to do it."

 _Oh good, laughter. I was worried these hard asses wouldn't give me anything._

"But seriously. Own your universe. Be whatever your heart is telling you to be. And fuck the rest. Thank You, and good luck 2015 Graduates!"

The room roared with excitement. Applause muffled the sounds of deans and department chairs murmuring about Courtney's impromptu changes to the speech, but none the less the students seemed happy.

"Thank you Courtney, what a powerful piece of wisdom you gave us."

She rolled her eyes.

The ceremony ended after more garble from distinguished guest and professors of the university. She was just ready to leave. _Nobody even showed up…_ but then again, who would?

* * *

 _I felt like a secret most of my life. A big secret that everyone knew about but refused to acknowledge._

" _But you get to see him every day! I WANNA SEE DADDY! WHY WON'T DADDY COME SEE ME!"_

 _Courtney's mother sighed, tired of this discussion for the day, "Princesita, I told you. Daddy is always very busy. I will ask him to come see you soon, but no promises."_

 _The angry tears didn't subside, but she agreed, trying to stay hopeful, "Si mi Reina."_

" _Do you still love me?"_

" _How do I say always again?"_

" _Siempre"_

" _Well, siempre"_

The hug that followed was warm and loving, but Courtney was not satisfied. She felt as though pieces of her were still missing. And she had no power over getting them back.

* * *

She sat in her apartment and watched the rain pound the pavement. _I don't know why I'm bothered, he didn't come to anything else…he just sends money and gifts. Shit I can get myself if I wanted. I don't need his money. I don't need **him** either. I don't' need anyone._

Two weak tears plopped down into her glass of white wine. She knew she had accomplished something wonderful, but what did it matter if no one was there with her.


	2. Spanglish

"WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HOT HERE!" He wiped the sweat off his head before it rolled into his eyes. "See this is why I know there is no God. Why make a giant ass oven of a place like this, for people to come live in?"

"The better question, perhaps, may be why would anyone want to live here?" Cody laughed.

"Easy, to get the fuck away from everyone else."

They laughed and trudged through the heat, attempting to overcome the frustration they had been dealing with the entire day. She was getting farther away from them and they were running out of ideas.

"Do you think she's left by now? I mean it's been a week. That's plenty of time to get out of the country."

"Yeah but, she's too smart to try messing with airport security again. She's still around, we just need to look harder."

They entered the shabby hotel. Hiding out in Mexico wasn't as luxurious as they had anticipated. Beers and a bed was all Duncan really ever needed to feel at home anyway. He moved around so much, he had become accustom to living in places he didn't own. The life he lived was fast paced and dangerous, the way he liked it. But he admitted there were days he wished he had picked her over this. Most days he wished that.

"Stop thinking about her. I'm not listening to you moan about her tonight." Cody interrupted.

Duncan snapped out of his daze, "Sorry. I Just…feel bad. I wanted to be there for her…I don't even know if she'd wanted me there. Not that I care, if I could have come I would have."

"Dude Courtney is like a nine point nine. She's probably getting her brains fucked out by some young professor who's been waiting for her to graduate."

Duncan punched him in the back, "Shut the fuck up man, that's not funny."

Cody snickered, "Well not to you."

After a few seconds of silence Duncan's insecurities got the best of him. _She wouldn't…_

"But seriously, you don't think she's fucking someone right? I mean, there's really no point after a woman's been with me. There's no comparing." Duncan boasted, flexing him arms.

Cody rolled his eyes, "Dude you've been gone for four years and she's been at a private college, surrounded by educated douchebags with money. What do you think?"

"But Bridgette said-"

"Then DON'T listen to the obvious. Believe what you want. I'm not doing this today. Now, we need to make up some plans to find Heather by tomorrow or Chris is gonna be deep in our asses."

"Bad metaphor, good point."

"When we get done with this shit, you should go see her. Get some answers, maybe try again."

"Yeah, I think I will. I know she's waiting for me. She has to be."

* * *

 _I remember she was really soft. She smelled like a department store and walked like the world owed her something. Courtney was the type of woman who would fight a guy without a second thought. She did everything on her own terms. Couldn't tell her what to do even if I tried. She never asked anyone to validate her. She was cold but familiar. Not easy to embarrass, but easy to make fun of. And Confusing, if nothing else, just really confusing. When we met, I wanted her more than anything else._

"I'm not about to learn this gibberish."

Courtney rolled her eyes. _It's only the second day and he's already quit. Figures_

"Will you can it skinhead? No one wants to hear the "This is America" speech at 10 in the morning. Admit you are just stupid, and can't learn the material so we can move on with our day."

"Oh fuck off queenie, you have an unfair advantage anyway, your Mexican."

She scoffed, "Correction, I am Mexican-American, and if that's the case, how are YOU failing English?"

The room boomed with laughter.

"She's got you there man, I keep trying to cheat off you then we both fail." Chuckled Geoff.

"I'm failing that class and this one because you're in both of them with me."

"HA, and what's that supposed to mean? You can't stop looking at me long enough to do your work?"

"No, you have an enormous head and I sit behind you in both classes."

Lashawna hooted loudly, "Oooh hunny it's clap back season!"

"The both of you be quite and pay attention, or get out!" the teacher commanded, silence fell over the room.

"…And your boobs are pretty nice too. I don't mind those blocking the board."

"OUT. OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Courtney blushed bright red. She was pissed. Her nose scrunched up over her full pink lips, "PIG!" She crossed arms under her chest.

 _I never forgot the first time I made her bright red like that. The other times were a bit different. We didn't tell anyone we were together, we just met up in odd places and messed around. We'd have amazing sex, insult each other and make plans for the next day. She didn't want anything from me but sex, and I was fine with that for the first two years. We knew everything about each other it had been going on so long. It was obvious that we were more than fuck buddies. But I wasn't about to admit that, and neither was she._

She unbuttoned her blouse quickly, "My mom needs me to help her out soon, so I can't be long today."

"Do I usually keep you too long?" He smirked. "Most women would thank me for that."

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. My vibrator has kept me more entertained." She sneered.

He pulled her face down to his, "Well maybe I'll come fuck you on that washing machine you're in such a rush to get to. I'll make you my maid for a day."

"I'm not a maid, I just help her clean houses." She barked, smacking at his hand.

"So…a maid."

"Pendejo" She hissed. _He is so rough, and rude. He is such an ass._

"Hee-Haw" He whispered in her ear.

She stopped him, stunned. "Wait, do you know what I called you?"

"Yeah you kept murmuring it under your breath and I knew it couldn't be nice because lets face it, it's you we're talking about. I was curious. I asked my dealer."

"Or you could, I dunno, pay attention in Spanish class."

"Yeah," He chuckled nervously... _Just ask Dumbass. She won't say no._ "About that, I need to talk to you."

She sat on the bed expectantly, "What's Wrong? You don't wanna meet up anymore?"

She sounded slightly worried, which made him even harder. _Oh that's the only things that gets you nervous? The thought of me not fucking you. She is such a little selfish bitch. Only cares about herself… But I mean look at her…I guess I couldn't blame her. She looks like she walked out of a playboy, even when she's being stuck up. Maybe if I get her to help me we can play-_

"Here let me help you." She remarked, buttoning the shirt back up.

"Thanks." he blinked, refocusing.

"Wow, I've never seen you nervous like this before. You must really need my fucking help." She laughed, laying back on the bed.

Duncan sighed, _here goes nothing…_ " look, I'm failing Spanish. And English. And Math. And my dad is gonna make me go live with my mom if I don't get my shit together before final grades come out."

"You want my help?"

"Well yeah I figured we see each other all the time anyway…Study buddies… with benefits."

She tilted her head, "I have work at 4. We get out at 2. That's not enough time to have sex and do homework."

"I'll pay you."

"For the sex or the tutoring." She joked.

 _Oh she's not gonna entirely bust my balls…_

"You should be paying me for the sex Princess."

"Don't call me that." She demanded icily. The mood of the room shifted quickly.

 _What's up her ass?_ "What _Princess_? Didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." She breathed, "I'll ask my mom about tutoring you this afternoon. Now stop talking and Cojeme."

"I don't speak gibberish. What'd you say?"

"Fuck me." She whispered.

"Now that I understand."


	3. Turbulence

Courtney was feeling lonely in her apartment by herself. Without her usual endless amount of homework to do, she felt a little empty. _Too much free time._ An even better reason to talk to her mom.

"Lo siento Belleza. You know I would have come if I could, but your father has made it so hard to get to you."

"I know, but I was thinking I could come see you! I don't start my new job for a few weeks." Courtney reasoned, "Besides, I've never come to my home away from home."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. That sounds great. La vacaciones!"

"Yay! I'll buy the tickets tonight. Maybe I can catch a flight for this weekend?"

"Oh well that's a little sudden isn't it? Why not wait a week?"

 _Peculiar…_

"Okay," Courtney was suspicious. Her mother would usually die to get to see her so soon. "I'll look at the tickets and let you know when I can get a flight."

"Excellent, just be sure to let me know okay?"

"Fine. Te amo reina."

"Te amo princesita."

Courtney hung up the phone and searched for tickets leaving in two days. _What is she up to… maybe she has a surprise for me? Well, she knows she can't keep anything from me anyway._

* * *

"She's where?"

"We tracked her down in a house right around the border. The house is owned by Timothy Quinn, the guys who owns the Quinnovations technology corporation."

Duncan stiffened. _Name sounds familiar…_

"Okay, we're heading that way. What could they be doing together? He and heather?" Cody questioned.

"It could be any number of things. Regardless, she's a criminal, go get her." Chris demanded.

"You got it."

* * *

"You're really going to Mexico? You think your dads gonna be cool with that?"

"I don't care what he's cool with Bridgette. It's my turn to do something that makes me happy. Besides he doesn't come see me! At least let me see my mother for Christ sake!" She groaned, "You know sometimes Bridgette, I really think he wants to make me suffer forever for what I did."

"Oh Court. Don't say that. I'm sure he has his reasons… however absurd they are."

"I don't wanna believe he's the huge asshole he's making himself out to be, but he can't control everything I do. He doesn't even know me."

"Well he's the one missing out! Now I'm coming to get you, and we're going to get lunch and shop. No more moping, YOU'RE GOING TO MEXICO BITCH!" She screamed with excitement.

"Your right, let's go find some cute clothes!"

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet a cute guy out there. You never know who's gonna be watching."

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be great." She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Finally, it's been days!" Duncan barked.

"Oh please, like you're easy to get a hold of in middle of nowhere or where ever you actually are!" Bridgette retorted. "And these calls aren't cheap may I remind you. I've been busy with Courtney the last few days trying to keep her company, so I couldn't call you."

"What did she say?"

* * *

"I really thought he might show up to my graduation…"

"We talked about this Court, you know how your dad is-" Bridgette breathed, slightly annoyed with the topic.

"No, Duncan. I thought Duncan might show up. I even went out on a limb and sent an invitation to his apartment." _And I felt really stupid doing it. I knew he wouldn't come…. Why would he? To remind me that I'm still not enough for him?_

Bridgette put down her fork. This was the forbidden subject. They never talked about Duncan directly, only in passing, and even then his name was never _said_. The air was tense as she waited to see where Courtney was going with this.

"I don't know what I was thinking. He isn't worried about me, or care what I'm doing." She exhaled.

"Courtney, I have no doubt in my mind that Duncan would want to be there for you, but I want you to try and move on. It's been four years and you haven't dated a single guy. He made his choices, he's living his life. I want you to do the same. With or without him."

The sting of tears threatened to break her strong front. "I know. It's just hard...After he left-" A hard sob erupted from her lips. _Don't_

Bridgette was a bit caught off guard. "Hey, let's go to the car. You need some space." It was out of Courtney's character to cry, let alone sob.

Courtney nodded. They moved to the car where she finished, "After he left, it just seemed like…. Maybe I was unlovable."

"NO! Don't say that! You have plenty of people who love you." Bridgette pleaded, "Me, Reina and even your dad. He's just a douche."

Silence filled the small jeep as they sat in the parking lot. She had never seen Courtney legitimately break down like this. Tears quietly plopped onto her arms. The minutes passing felt like hours before Courtney spoke again, "I think I could get over him. If I just knew when he stopped loving me. When did it all become bullshit?"

More time passed as Bridgette thought about what she wanted to say.

"If I learned anything, it that we never stop loving, no matter how hard we try. We just start loving other things and other people. And that's okay. They both love you Courtney. They're just fucked up too."

* * *

"she said all that?" _she wanted me there._

"Yeah."

"Shit. I can't wait until this whole thing is over and I can come get her and fix everything."

Bridgette heaved a sigh, "I think you just need to leave her alone. I'm not going to report what she doing to you anymore Duncan. She needs to meet other people. You made your choices, let her make her own."

Duncan felt a hot rage boiling inside him, "Oh yeah, it fucking sounds like she's choosing to wait for me Bridgette. Don't confuse her, she knows what she's doing. She wants me! Don't put any ideas in her head! If you aren't going to help, just stay out of the way."

"And what the HELL are you going to do about it. She's leaving the country in a few days, and I told her to talk to some guys. I'm not gonna let her waste another minute hoping you come back. Good bye."

"She's what?! DON'T YOU HANG UP, I WILL-"

The sound of the dial tone rang through him.

* * *

"Okay, here goes nothing." Courtney exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"It gonna be an amazing three weeks Courtney, and I even got you a gift. Close your eyes and open your hands."

People walked by in the enormous airport. Bridgette had driven Courtney to the airport to send her off on her trip. She dumped ten small packets into Courtney's palms, "Okay open!"

In anticipation, Courtney quickly glanced to her hands. After quickly realizing what Bridgette put in them, she snapped them shut and shoved the gifts down into her carry-on bag. _Condoms!_

"Bridgette! We're in public!" She scream whispered.

Bridgette laughed loudly, "It's fine, as long as you aren't using them on public." She laughed, "I think that's the first time I embarrassed you."

"And let's make it the last." She played, kicking her in the leg, "I should go. My flight should be boarding soon."

"Okay, have fun, be safe, and don't drink the water!"

"Oh ha–ha-ha, love you girl. See you on three weeks."

"With gifts?"

"With tons of cool stuff."

They hugged goodbye and went their separate ways. Courtney sat in her seat after being cleared by security.

"Boarding for flight one-twelve is complete. We will take off shortly, please wait for further instruction from the captain."

"We are clear for takeoff, please relax and enjoy the flight."

She shut her eyes.

* * *

She laid next to Duncan in her bed.

"You spank me too hard! I couldn't even sit last week, stop being so rough." She demanded.

"You act like you never took a spanking in your life."

"Well unlike someone, I wasn't raised by chimpanzees. My mother didn't hit me."

"With that mouth, I'm sure she's rethinking that decision everyday of her life." He chuckled.

"Oh can it. Now get up, we have Spanish to do."

"But Princess," he whined, "Can't we just chill today. We had great sex, I'm too tired."

"That's why I suggested we START with the homework. But like an animal, you lack good judgment."

"And like animals, we fucked." He teased.

She threw a pillow at his face. "Cerdo,"

"What's that one mean?"

"look it up. And what did I say about calling me princess?" She shouted.

"What's with that? I like calling you princess. You're a high maintenance brat."

"It's a pet name my parents gave me."

"You said you didn't talk to your real dad."

"I don't. But that's what my mom said he called me."

 _Oops…_ "Oh. Well. He's not claiming you. So you're my Princess until he decides to show his face."

"I know who he is Duncan." She said laying back on the bed with him. "I just have to pretend I don't."

"Seriously?! Who is he? You didn't say you knew who he was liar."

"You didn't ask! Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

"Oh come on this place is a fucking castle! Somebody's paying good money for this joint, and I doubt it's your moms maid service."

Courtney was embarrassed to admit what she really was. At her school she had a reputation as the rich girl. Her mother's maid service made good money, but Duncan was right. Not enough to afford the lifestyle they lived. "You won't think less of me will you?"

 _You sure you won't hate me because I'm a bastard child..? If they knew… they would._

His face twisted. _Think less of her? I don't even know what to think of her now. It couldn't be that bad…_

"Courtney, I'm a drug dealer. My dad's a plumber, a shitty one at that, and my mom's worked at waffle house for 20 years. Your dad could be Chef Hatchet from the cafeteria and he'd still be cooler than mine."

She giggled, looking to the ground. "Thanks."

 _I've never seen her like this before. It's kind of nice. She looks vulnerable… open_

"Okay."

"-but when I found out he was my dad. I didn't really know how to feel. It had been in my face all along. I didn't even look like the guy she told me was my dad."

"That's kinda fucked up. I mean that she lied to you that long. Not so much the situation, rich white guys get their maids pregnant all the time. What do you think they hire them for? To clean?" He sniggered.

"Oh shut up Duncan that's not even funny." She pouted.

"I'm JUST SAYING, Your super-hot, so I'm gonna assume your mom was really hot. If you walked into my house, it's not gonna be just to polish some furniture."

"Well that's the problem with you white guys. Always expecting something you didn't earn."

"Babe, that's all men." He smirked, putting a cigarette between his lips.

"Light it and you leave." She warned.

He huffed, "Okay so why princess? Kinda affectionate for someone you don't pay attention to."

"And you do?"

"We both know how attentive I am." He winked, "I say I've earned the right to claim you as my Princess."

"My mother's name is Reina. That's queen in Spanish. So by logic, not affection, I am Princess."

"I don't care what he says, he lost his rights to the pet name. It's mine now."

"That's a little affectionate for study buddies with benefits don't you think?" She teased.

"I didn't want to be the one to say this, but-"

"I know, we're way past that." She sighed feeling uncomfortable again. _This is dangerous territory… but I can't say I don't think about it every day._

Duncan sensed this wasn't a conversation they were ready to have.

 _But I want her to know_

 _No one else can have her._

"I'm not going to say this again. I don't want things to get weird. I like whatever this is. But I don't plan on seeing you with other guy's princess. I'm the jealous type. So save them an ass kicking and tell them you're taken."

"Same to you."

A cheerful silence formed.

 _I think were… together now._

"Cool. So Spanish Homework?" he coughed.

"Yeah let's do that." Courtney jumped up nervously. Her cheeks were stained strawberry pink, as she fiddled with her shorts.

 _She's so pretty when she nervous…_

"Hey," he grabbed her arm as she stood up.

"Yes," She breathed.

He pressed his lips to hers. A kiss so soft and gentle her knees grew weak beneath her. He held her up against him, slowly pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth. They had never kissed like this before.

He released her pink lips, "If you ever feel like you don't want me anymore, _Remember that."_

* * *

Courtney jumped awake as the pilot's voice boomed over the intercom, "Welcome to Mexico! We have arrived at our destination!"

 _I'm still trying to forget Duncan._


End file.
